1. Field of The Invention
This invention relates to a calling card made of plastic with a printed upper side with directly visually readable information.
2. Description of Prior Art
Calling cards have been known and used for a long time. Known calling cards are printed on paper or other base stock and have a name, company designation and other visually recognizable information. Since the format is relatively small, only a relatively limited amount of information can be printed on known calling cards. The amount of information is sufficient when directly presented to a person being visited. However, when later looking at known calling cards it would be nice if considerably more information would be available, such as related to the presenter, or respectively the company, in order to jog and complete the memory of the person being visited.